Endless Possibilities: Christmas Special
by Thombo64
Summary: Christmas Time has come the the Endless Possibilities universe, join everyone on the brink of Christmas.


**Endless Possibilities: Christmas Special**

 **NOTE: This takes place between Episode 4 and Episode 5 of Endless Possibilities Season 2**

December, The Most wonderful time of the year. The one time of the year where the residents of the Royal city of Mobotropolis could not bat an eye towards the intensively increased traffic and hazardous conditions that bring the city to a complete standstill every single day during the month. Only one time of the year where people could ignore the negative and only see positive. It's Christmas Time.

The usual forecast of intense snow thunders its way down from the clouds and blankets the streets with inches of Snow bringing a halt to all movement, then come the array of snowploughs and shovels which have been in storage since last year come to scrape a way for movement. But year however, it was on a different scale.

This was not just snow; this was crystals from the sky. Observing from a small 2-bedroom condo in a nearby town of Stardust Plains overlooking Mobotropolis, was a small family of 2 hedgehogs, accompanied by 2 rabbits.

"This snow is so different from here. More has fallen but is much easier to manoeuvre" Cream noticed about the new consistency of the snow in the new area.

"This is snow like we've never seen it before. And Mobotropolis is more stood still than Eggman was when you walked in on him having a karaoke session. Before you joined in" Amy commented on the observation of Mobotropolis.

"That was a fun night, but about this snow, it's more beautiful than ever" Red made his comment of the snow.

Red had only just bought the condo using money from Miles Electric insurance pay out, including his association with GUN earned him enough cash to buy the condo in the town overlooking the city. Moving in with him is his girlfriend Amy Rose, and helping them move in is the Rabbit family of Vanilla and Cream.

"Would hate to live down there right now" Red commented on the Mobotropolis standstill before continue to unpack boxes.

That is the exact case for a particular Sonic the Hedgehog. Who had a fair share of plans to get done for today, not helped by the snow

Sonic's itinerary was clearly planned in advance, with 5 main goals to be accomplished in the span of the day.

[on phone: Sonic-Sonia]

Sonia: Hello, Sonia Here

Sonic: hey sis, I just need to tell you that I'm stuck

Sonia: what is it this time?

Sonic: well, the road is again blocked at the gates, Sally has done her usual thing and called in sick so I have to go to work, but then I need the sort out my side for Mom's surprise

Sonia: she does this every year, why don't you just fire her, you surly have the power to do that right?

Sonic: in order to fire a member, I need to get the majority of the fighters to agree with me in order to fire her. That is not going to happen, anyway can you make sure that the instruments get to the recording studio on time for me?

Sonia: Sure thing Sonic

[end call]

"Sonic sure has a problem on his belt as always, that girl is always pulling the trick every year. Pretty stupid to be honest" Sonia said to herself about her brother's situation with his co-worker Sally Acorn.

"What's up love?" Aleena, seeing that Sonia is distressed, asks to get information about the situation

"it's nothing, Sonic's colleague is doing her usual trick and calling in sick to not leave the house because of the traffic. So Sonic has to brave the traffic to finish of the work before the Christmas Break, putting a complete halt to his plans for Christmas preparation" Sonia tells her mother

"seems pretty terrible, but he can do it. now I need you" Aleena comments before grabbing her hand and escorting Sonia away with her.

Christmas time is always full of surprises, the biggest of them being the dramatic change of personality of two people, the Sargent of Mobotropolis Police Force is one person that always undergoes this change, from his usual edgy approach making him the person you do not want to mess with, and December just changes him into the most cheerful hedgehog in Mobotropolis.

It may only be lunch time at the Police headquarters, but for Shadow along with Partner Marine, it is time to get the rest of the officers in the mood. And there is no stop then the music starts and Shadow's shadow can be seen awaiting by the door

 **Shadow: Rockin' around the Christmas tree**

 **At the Christmas party hop**

 **Mistletoe hung where you can see**

 **Every couple tries to stop**

 **Marine: Rockin' around the Christmas tree**

 **Let the Christmas spirit ring**

 **Later we'll have some pumpkin pie**

 **And we'll do some carolling**

 **Both: You will get a sentimental feeling**

 **When you hear**

 **Voices singing let's be jolly**

 **Deck the halls with boughs of holly**

 **Rockin' around the Christmas tree**

 **Have a happy holiday**

 **Everyone dancing merrily**

 **In the new old fashioned way**

 **All: You will get a sentimental feeling**

 **When you hear**

 **Voices singing let's be jolly**

 **Deck the halls with boughs of holly**

 **Rockin' around the Christmas tree**

 **Have a happy holiday**

 **Everyone dancing merrily**

 **In the new old fashioned way**

"Nice to see a new Shadow, never seen you like this before" Rouge comments on seeing a happy cheerful Shadow singing along to well-known Christmas songs for the first time

"it is lovely to see you as well Commander Rouge, how are you by the way?" Shadow greets the bat with open arms

"Things have been going amazing, this Christmas is going to be a new experience for me, the first Christmas in years where I can't drink. But I gotta keep this little one healthy" Rouge comments looking towards her stomach, soon to be getting larger as time goes on.

"when you got your test then?" Marine asks, wanting to know the information about Rouge

"First ultrasound scan is in two days, then I would have a follow up appointment a week afterwards, this is so exciting for me, I'm gonna have a little bat to love" Rouge answers the question, "Knuckles is so excited as well, he has decorated the living hell out of the house so far and there's only more to come"

"That's so good for you two, and don't worry, every single one of us is there for you, supporting and willing to help out in any circumstances" Shadow tells her.

[on phone: Marine-Amy]

Amy: hey Marine, how are ya girl

Marine: I'm doing great at the moment, Rouge is here and finally caught Christmas Shadow in the act

A: aaaahhhhh finally, and just the timing aswell, how's work

M: nothing is happening; crooks would be stuck in snow now so unlikely we need to rush out. So how's the new place then?

A: this new place is amazing, you definitely need to see this, great overview of the chock-a-block traffic in Mobotropolis. Anyway, I need to continue my room so have fun

M: small request though Ames, I need to tell Red about the album, can you get him on the phone

A: sure (Amy gives phone to Red)

R: Hello there

M: Ah Red, I just need to tell you that your escort will arrive at 7 at your place to take you to the recording. You ready?

R: I am ready like you wouldn't believe, showing off my own voice in the annual Sonic Underground Christmas album. Probably a bit nervous at first but as soon as I get there it will be fine.

M: alright, so 7 at yours, I'll be there.

[end call]

"what was that then?" Amy asks while unpacking a box of dresses in her room

"our ride is at 7, need any help at all?" Red informs her

"nah, I'm good" Amy replies

And suddenly she finds an idea, after going through the boxes of dresses, she comes across her infamous red dress with the white end lines all fluffed out, so a madly in love Amy quickly slips into this dress in efforts to impress the lucky hedgehog awaiting outside, beside her is a Bluetooth microphone, which is connected to the speaker system. Amy had an idea.

 **Amy: I don't want a lot for Christmas**

 **There is just one thing I need**

 **I don't care about the presents**

 **Underneath the Christmas tree**

 **I just want you for my own**

 **More than you could ever know**

 **Make my wish come true**

 **All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.**

Amy Exits her room to find her partner looking towards her, wearing his new sexy elf jacket and trousers. So Amy turns up the heat and gradually moves closer to him while continuing to sing

 **I don't want a lot for Christmas**

 **There is just one thing I need**

 **And I don't care about the presents**

 **Underneath the Christmas tree**

 **I don't need to hang my stocking**

 **There upon the fireplace**

 **Santa Claus won't make me happy**

 **With a toy on Christmas Day**

Amy had clearly turned up the heat. She was now right up in Red's face with a very sexual look in her eyes showing her passion for her partner, noticing the Rabbits were still there at the house, she then moved back towards the fireplace while continuing to belt out the infamous song

 **I just want you for my own**

 **More than you could ever know**

 **Make my wish come true**

 **All I want for Christmas is you**

 **You, baby**

 **Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas**

 **I won't even wish for snow**

 **And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

 **Underneath the mistletoe**

Now getting into the Christmas grove, Amy moved from the fireplace and towards the window overlooking Mobotropolis, streamed up the window and drew a representation of Santa's sleigh flying in the sky outside the window.

 **I won't make a list and send it**

 **To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

 **I won't even stay awake to**

 **Hear those magic reindeer click**

 **'Cause I just want you here tonight**

 **Holding on to me so tight**

 **What more can I do?**

 **Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**

 **You, baby**

 **Oh, I just want you for my own**

 **More than you could ever know**

 **Make my wish come true**

 **Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**

 **You, baby**

 **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**

 **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**

 **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**

 **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**

Both hedgehog's looked each other in the eye, and stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Red moved his lips onto hers cementing the bond the couple have built over the 6 months they have been dating and starting the new chapter of their relationship.

Both Cream and Vanilla Rabbit watched the whole performance, but didn't interrupt the Romantic kiss sequence until Vanilla couldn't hold it and let out her "awwwww" on the connection between the two hedgehog's, Cream immediately joined in seeing as her mother was the one who gave in.

Soon after the kiss between both hedgehog's, they continued to look into each other's eyes on the start of the new chapter in their lives, now living together in the same house. "Merry Christmas Amy, I love you" Red couldn't hold in any longer and let his lover know the feeling inside him.

"Merry Christmas, I love you with all my heart" she instantly replied. The couple went into a romantic embrace before finally splitting off each other and resuming the work they were once doing in order to get the new house sorted and ready for living in.

More romance spread across the entire mobian state. Stretching towards the everlasting Mystic Ruins to the point of the floating Angel Island holding the ever-powerful Master Emerald. The Romantic atmosphere starting to infect it's second couple.

The Situation was Completely different at the Master Emerald Shrine, Knuckles, on his way to becoming a father, had to reluctantly put his very outgoing personality out the door and change for the better when Girlfriend Rouge came to him to give the news that will change his life. But not even Rouge expected the large turnaround in Knuckles' personality and the new soon-to-be father would start acting like, since then, Rouge has moved in with Knuckles at the Master Emerald Shrine for the best place for her to relax during her pregnancy and a good quality home for the baby when born.

"Got to admit honey, didn't think that you would make such a job doing this, this place is completely decorated out" Rouge commented on the extraordinary amount of work that had gone into the decoration of the house.

"Well this Christmas is different, It's our first real Christmas together, the three of us" Knuckles told the pregnant bat, acknowledging the baby inside as family. "So I went into complete hyper drive to make this Christmas one of the best in our entire lives"

"It's a good time of the year, and extremely romantic for any couple out there, Red and Amy got a nice little house in Stardust Plains, us going on this journey to become Parents to this little one, and Espio is rumours to make a romantic scene in the Chaotix Xmas Party, it's a good time for anyone in love" Rouge told the Echidna.

"This is a great time; I love you Rouge" Knuckles told Rouge from his own heart.

"I love you too my loving tough guy" Rouge complimented the echidna, then grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer to her lips awaiting a kiss.

Knuckles gave in far too easily to the bat's pull and both started to make out right in front of the window looking towards the torn ruins of what used to be Station Square, the only people not having a Merry Christmas.

Nothing could stop the moment that was engaging inside the Shrine, true love taking control over the minds of both people inside, nothing could stop the moment without ruining it far too much, only for the words " **UNLIKE SONIC I DON'T CHUCKLE, I'D RATHER FLEX MY MUSCLES** " to shout aloud from Knuckles' iRing Phone sat on the counter in the kitchen. Forcing the couple to stop kissing a knuckles to answer the phone.

[on phone, Tails-Knuckles]

Knuckles: Isn't' it my old Friend Miles

Tails: I interrupted again didn't I, that's the only reason you call me Miles

K: What is it Tails?

T: Cyrus needs to know if you two are coming to the recording session, he needs as many people as possible this year.

K: I think we can make it, will have to check Rouge though to see if she wants to but I'm coming.

Rouge: count me in

T: Alright, I'll get you two at 7.

[end call]

Some hours later, everyone who has been involved in anything this year was now gathered at the Mobotropolis Recording Studio, Cyrus the Lion had organised the whole event without any hint of what the event was to anyone, not even the Sonic Underground.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the Mobotropolis Recording Studio, I would like to thank you all for coming for the very special recording, it's about time I told you what this is for, recently the city of Mazuri has been in extreme drought and lives are being infected because of this, so that's why I have come with this record today, to help fund the people of Mazuri" Cyrus announced the reasoning behind the record and handed everyone a sheet with writing, "on this sheet to lyrics for the song everyone is going to sing, the part's that are highlighted in Red are the parts you are going to sing in all 3 songs tonight, enjoy and sing your heart out"

Soon everyone was gathered inside the recording studio sealed room, Cyrus stood on the other side of the window with all the controls, he gave the signal and started the music, it was all up to the singers to give it their best shot. Helping with timing, Cyrus pointed to the person about to sing to get ready for their bit.

 **Sonic: It's Christmastime, there's no need to be afraid  
Shadow: At Christmastime, we let in light and we banish shade**

 **Sonia: And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy  
Amy: Throw your arms around the world at Christmastime**

 **Manic: But say a prayer, pray for the other ones  
At Christmastime it's hard, but when you're having fun  
There's a world outside your window  
Sonic/Shadow: And it's a world of dread and fear  
Where the only water flowing  
Is the bitter sting of tears**

Red/Amy: And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom  
Well tonight thank God it's them, instead of you

All: And there won't be snow in Mazuri this Christmastime  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life  
Where nothing ever grows  
No rain nor rivers flow  
Do they know it's Christmastime at all?

Here's to you  
Sonic: Raise a glass for everyone

 **All: Here's to them  
Red: Underneath that burning sun**

All: Do they know it's Christmastime at all?

 **All (Including Recording Team): Feed the world  
Feed the world  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmastime again  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmastime again  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmastime again  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmastime again  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmastime again  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmastime again**

Suddenly the Music Completely changed, Cyrus quickly said to everyone "This is the second record, get ready"

 **Red: Welcome to my Christmas song  
I'd like to thank you for the year  
Manic: So I'm sending you this Christmas card  
To say it's nice to have you here  
Shadow: I'd like to sing about all the things  
Your eyes and mind can see  
Sonic: So hop aboard the turntable  
All Males: Oh step into Christmas with me**

 **All: Step into Christmas  
Let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry  
Come along with me  
Step into Christmas  
The admission's free**

 **Sonia: Take care in all you do next year  
And keep smiling through the days  
Amy: If we can help to entertain you  
Oh we will find the ways  
Sally: So merry Christmas one and all  
There's no place I'd rather be  
Rouge: Than asking you if you'd oblige  
All Females: Stepping into Christmas with me**

 **All: Step into Christmas  
Let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry  
Come along with me  
Step into Christmas  
The admission's free  
Oh oh oh  
La la la la**

 **Shadow: Welcome to my Christmas song  
I'd like to thank you for the year  
Sonic: So I'm sending you this Christmas card  
To say it's nice to have you here  
Red: I'd like to sing about all the things  
Your eyes and mind can see  
Manic: So hop aboard the turntable  
All Males: Oh step into Christmas with me**

 **All: Step into Christmas  
Let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry  
Come along with me  
Step into Christmas  
The admission's free**

 **(x2)**

 **Oh oh**

 **All: Step, step into Christmas  
Oh for ever and ever  
Yeah come along with me  
Now  
oh oh oh oh**

 **Step, step into Christmas  
Oh for ever and ever  
Yeah come along with me  
Now**

And the Final time the music changed, very much different from the previous song. Still as epic in quality though.

 **Shadow: So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun**

Red: And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young

 **All: A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear**

 **Sonic: And so this is Christmas  
(All Females: War is over)  
For weak and for strong  
(If you want it)  
The rich and the poor ones  
(War is over)  
Who waited so long  
(Now)**

Manic: And so Happy Christmas  
(All Females: War is over)  
For black and for white  
(If you want it)  
For yellow and red ones  
(War is over)  
Let's stop all the fight  
(Now)

 **All: A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear**

 **Sonia: And so this is Christmas  
(All Males: War is Over)  
And what have we done  
(If you want it)  
Another year over  
(War is Over)  
A new one just begun  
(Now)**

 **Amy: And so happy Christmas  
(All Males: War is Over)  
We hope you have fun  
(If you want it)  
The near and the dear one  
(War is Over)  
The old and the young  
(Now)**

 **All (Including Recording Team): A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
War is over, if you want it  
War is over now**

 **Happy Christmas**

THE END

The Endless Possibilities Christmas Special. Endless Possibilities Season 2 continues in Jan 2017.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I would like to just say to everyone reading this, Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year in 2017. Personally 2016 can be a year to forget, we've experienced many bad things this year with the tragic loss of David Bowie and Many other great and amazing people. But also 2016 had been a year of Change for many countries.**

 **The United States Elected Donald Trump into office, and 51% of the British People voted to Leave the EU. Only for the Leave campaign to screw us all over and openly lie about the vote to leave. But Change is going to come.**

 **And also 2016 is best forgotten for me as in November I broke up with my then Girlfriend after 4 months. But not the only bad part of the year for me, I failed exams and missed a job opportunity, 2017 is my year to change myself and work extra hard to get my life under control again. So again Merry Christmas and a Happy 2017 to everyone reading.**

 **Also thanks to everyone who have seen and interacted with my Fanfic's this year, you guys only make me want to do this more and get better and better at what I doing here. Thank you so much and Merry Christmas – Thombo64**


End file.
